1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pastry bag constructions in general and in particular to an improved pastry bag provided with external hand straps, finger loops to facilitate the manipulation of the pastry bag.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,116; 5,090,597; 4,205,765; 3,200,996; and 3,157,312, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pastry bag constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pastry bag construction that is simple and easy to manipulate particularly when making intricate designs that require that the pastry bag opening be disposed at a variety of angles to produce the desired effect.
Unfortunately, none of the aforementioned prior art constructions provide any sort of auxiliary external gripping elements that will facilitate the user's grasp of the pastry bag.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved pastry bag construction provided with a plurality of finger and hand engageable accessories that will improve the users' grip and control of the pastry bag; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.